


Fuck, Marry, Ignore

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Celebrities, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Making Out, Past Relationship(s), Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, basically the girls play fuck marry ignore, takes place in 1987
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: When El comes back to Hawkins, the girls finally have another sleepover. Max decides to play a game.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Fuck, Marry, Ignore

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired by "I Am Not Okay With This" s1 ep5 when the group played Fuck Marry Kill

Max and El were finally having their first sleepover in months. After being separated since the previous fall, Max didn’t spend much time with the boys. She spent most of her time isolating herself, self medicating with cigarettes, and barely ate. She felt so alone when El was gone.

But now she’s back, and Max just wanted things to go back to normal. Like they once were before the Mind Flayer almost killed El.

They were looking through some new magazines that Max had subscribed to recently, looking at the ‘Hottest New Stars’.

“Man, Johnny Depp is such a stud!” Max exclaimed. El laughed. “I mean, don’t you think so?”

El took a look at the picture of the young star and shrugged. “I dunno.”

Max tilted her head in confusion. “What? El, before you left, you were so boy crazy. Did Arizona change you or something?”

El shrugged again. “I dunno,” She repeated.

Max bit her lip, setting the magazine on the floor. “C’mon, let’s not be downers.” She took El’s hands to guide the brunette to face her. “Wanna play a game?” El nodded fervently. “So it’s called ‘Fuck, Marry, Kill’. I suggest three people, either real or fictional and you have to make a choice of fucking, marrying or killing them. Sound good?”

El nodded again, but said, “Can we switch kill to ignore? I don’t wanna…”

Max didn’t even think about that part. “Oh! Yes, of course!” Max sat criss-cross in front of El, thinking of the first three people to offer. “So, fuck, marry, ignore. Caitlyn Ryan from _Degrassi_ , Molly Ringwald or… Ralph Macchio.”

El made a thoughtful look. She has only seen one episode from _Degrassi_ and she hasn’t seen a Molly Ringwald movie for a few weeks.

“Uhm… I’d marry Molly Ringwald and I’d… f-fuck Caitlyn Ryan and… I guess I’d ignore Ralph Macchio?”

Max’s heart swelled when she’d heard El curse. She’s only done it a few times, but they were really mild swears.

But she felt like joking with El. “What?! You’d fuck Caitlyn Ryan over Ralph Macchio?”

El laughed. “I don’t know, I just never thought of Ralph as… romantic.”

Max shifted on the bed. “Your turn.”

“Okay,” El thought of the perfect three people. “Fuck, marry, ignore. Johnny Depp, Winona Ryder and… John Stamos.”

Max felt stumped on those ones. “What?! Dude, that’s not fair!”

“All’s fair in the game of Fuck, Marry, Ignore.” El said back.

Max scoffed. “Alright, alright. I suppose I’d marry… John Stamos, fuck Johnny Depp and ignore Winona Ryder.” Max regretted the answer she gave as soon as she said it. “Winona just looks too much like Joyce, I can’t marry or fuck someone who looks like a close friend’s mom.”

El thought about it for a moment. Now that she thought about it, Winona Ryder did look strikingly similar to Joyce. “Alright, I can see that. Your turn.”

“Fuck, Marry, Ignore. Lucas, Mike and…” She hesitated on the last person. “Robin, I guess?”

Without hesitation, El said, “Marry Robin. Fuck Mike, I suppose and ignore Lucas.”

Max was surprised at her answer for Mike. “You’d rather fuck Mike than marry him? I thought you two were going to ride off into the sunset.”

Max didn’t know this, but Mike and El broke up sometime after El moved to Arizona. Since she was in a new place, she got to explore herself more.

“We broke up a few months after we moved.” El revealed. “We realized that we needed to… broaden?” El tried to remember the word. “Yeah, broaden our horizons.”

Max felt confused. El was so head over heels for Mike.

El snapped her fingers, drawing Max out of her confused state. “Huh?”

“I said it was my turn,” El said. “Fuck, Marry, Ignore. Lucas, Dustin or Will.”

Max groaned. “You’re kidding, right?”

El shook her head. “Nope.”

“I guess I’ll marry Will, because there’s no way in hell I’m fucking or ignoring him.” Max answered. “Then I guess I’ll fuck Lucas. So I’m ignoring Dustin.”

This is where El got mutually confused. “Why won’t you marry Lucas? Aren’t you two happy together?”

Max felt embarrassed about admitting this, “I dumped him. It happened a week after you left.”

El gasped. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Max shrugged. “I didn’t want you to worry about me. Things just… went to shit.”

El felt sad for her best friend. “I’m sorry. I wish I was here.” Max stayed silent. “Look, do you wanna know why Mike and I broke up?” Max nodded. “I… started dating someone else in Arizona. And it wasn’t a guy.” El sighed. “It was a girl. Her name was Rosie. But we weren’t meant to be either. We broke it off after a few weeks.”

Max was shocked at what El had said. “You… dated a girl?” El nodded.

“Yeah. Because… oh, God, am I really doing this?” El asked herself quietly. “She looked so much like you. After I became close to her, I realized why I loved spending so much time with you. I… liked you.”

Max got one look at El’s face and realized, she was ashamed. “Liked?” Max asked. “Do you not anymore?”

El looked to her best friend and said, “I still like you.”

There was an awkward silence, but then Max got an idea. “Fuck, Marry, Ignore. Mike, Rosie… or me.”

El was taken aback by the continuance of the game. “W-what?”

“You heard me. Mike, Rosie or me.”

El had to think about it for a moment. “Fuck Rosie, I suppose. Ignore Mike… and marry you.” El kept the game going. “Fuck, Marry, Ignore. Lucas, Dustin… or me?”

Max held El’s hand in hers, interlocking their fingers. “Fuck Dustin,” the girls laughed. “Ignore Lucas and marry you.”

El smiled, relieved at the answer. “You like me, too.” It wasn’t a question. Max nodded her head slightly.

“I do. I always have. Ever since I met you.”

El felt tears spring in her eyes, and she wetly laughed.

Max’s eyes flashed down to El’s lips. They just looked so soft and plump, but rather than going for the kill, she restrained herself.

El caught onto this. “Max, you’re allowed to.” Feeling relieved by her reassurance, Max crashed her lips onto El’s.

Max was right, El’s lips were so soft, she couldn’t believe it. Also, they tasted like strawberries. Max felt El’s tongue swipe across her lower lip, requesting her tongue to enter her mouth. Max permitted this, and she felt El’s tongue lightly graze hers.

Caught up in the moment, the girls leaned fully onto the bed, lying on their sides.

Max suddenly heard El quietly moan, which made her stop kissing El. “Wait, before we keep making out,” she half-joked. “What are your limits?”

El shrugged. “I’m not sure. I haven’t gone that far.”

Max smirked. “Okay. We’ll take it one step at a time.”

El smiled back. “Okay.”

Max surged herself back to kissing El. They didn’t want to worry about Mike, or Lucas, or Rosie. They didn’t want to worry about school, or about their families, or whatever drama there is in the world.

They didn’t want to worry about anything

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry I've been so IA recently on writing. I'm just going through a rough bout of writer's block and my depression and anxiety seem to be getting worse, on top of that, I'm going through tests to see if I have ADHD. However, I am working on an Andi Mack AU and it's going well.
> 
> I'm also getting into writing ASMR scripts, so if you see any audios with credits to me, please let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you for reading and staying through my weird, dumb shit.
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth


End file.
